paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Update V44.6
Release Notes - V.44.6 Update v.44.6 is out now, bringing you the release of the latest Hero, Terra, alongside of our holiday event, Winterfest. MAJOR FEATURES *Terra released! **Store Content: ***Gryphon Knight Terra Skin ***Headswoman Emote *Winterfest has begun! Stay frosty until Jan. 8. **Monolith Map and Main Menu screens have received a snowy makeover. **Enjoy a 3-part Winterfest themed short story starring your favorite little drummer ogre, Narbash. **Weekly Quests ***Earn a guaranteed Winterfest Chest (see content below) after completing games 1, 7 and 15 each week. ***Rewards for completing 20 games each week: ****Week 1: Northern Mystic Morigesh Skin ****Week 2: Frozen Hearth Aurora Skin ****Week 3: Frost King Revenant Skin ****Week 4: Golden Key *****Note: the 3 above skins will also be available for individual purchase in the store during their respective quest week as well as in Week 4. ***For the first time ever, you’ll be able to track your event quest progress in the updated Play tab and Post-Match screen. **Winterfest Chests ***Can contain one of the following 12 items: ****Everfrost Kwang Skin ****Everfrost Lt. Belica Skin ****Everfrost Serath Skin ****Northern Mystic Morigesh Banner ****Frozen Hearth Aurora Banner ****Frost King Revenant Banner ****Sword Sculpture Aurora Emote ****Old Saint Riktor (2016 Winterfest Skin) ****Jingle Bombs Iggy & Scorch (2016 Winterfest Skin) ****Peppermint Kallari (2016 Winterfest Skin) ****Ugly Sweater Gadget (2016 Winterfest Skin) ****Yuletide Feng Mao (2016 Winterfest Skin) ***Guaranteed no duplicates! ****If you earn 12 chests by playing at least 15 games each week of Winterfest, then you’re guaranteed to earn all 12 items listed above. ****If you earn a Winterfest Chest after already owning all 12 items (if you had previously owned a 2016 Winterfest Skin for example) then that chest will grant a 10-Win XP Boost. **Winterfest Mega Bundle ***Available only in the final week (1/2/18 - 1/9/18) of Winterfest ***Contains all of the following at a discounted price: ****3 Winterfest skins: *****Northern Mystic Morigesh Skin *****Frozen Hearth Aurora Skin *****Frost King Revenant Skin ****6 Winterfest skin variations exclusively found in this bundle (previewable in the Collections tab at the start of Winterfest): *****Onyx Northern Mystic Morigesh *****Emerald Northern Mystic Morigesh *****Earthen Frozen Hearth Aurora *****Jade Frozen Hearth Aurora *****Sanguine Frost King Revenant *****Gunmetal Frost King Revenant HEROES *Polish and Bug Fixing **Minor visual improvements to the Ultra Glacial Empress skin variation. **Minor visual improvements to Frozen Simulacrum’s icy statue. *Shadow Slip **No longer executes jungle minions (intended to execute lane minions only). *General Balance **Base Health increased from 520 to 566 **Base Health Regen increased from .87 to .94 **Health per level increased from 53 to 59.3 **Health Regen per level increased from 0.9 to 1 *R2000 Missile **Range increased from 1750 to 1950. *Make it Rain **Damage increased from 410/556/702 to 445/638/831. **Scaling increased from 5.22 to 6.89. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where Iggy & Scorch couldn’t lifesteal off his basic attacks. **Minor visual improvements to So Sleepy emote, Mecha Terror skin, and Onyx Phoenix skin variation. *Polish and Bug Fixing **The target of Death Sentence will now hear a more obvious audio cue alert. **Minor visual improvements to the Red Death skin. *Light of the Heavens **Defense buff duration decreased from 5s to 3s *Fury of the Heavens **Damage decreased from 234/328/421 to 205/287/369 **Scaling decreased from 3.34 to 2.93 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where textures could be missing from Belica’s guns on her Challenger skin. *Swarm **Cooldown increased from 8s at all levels to 11/10/9/8s **Movespeed bonus decreased from 40% at all levels to 28/32/36/40% **Fixed an issue where the movespeed bonus was not being applied correctly. *Shots Fired **Cooldown increased from 5/4/3/2s to 8/6/4/2s *Long Arm of the Law **Damage decreased from 176/263/351 to 176/246/316 **Scaling decreased from 3.13 to 2.51 *General Balance **Basic Attack damage per level decreased from 4.8 to 4.4 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed an issue where textures could appear missing on low graphics settings *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed visual issues that could occur with the Panda Power skin. *Boulder Throw **Cooldown increased from 10s to 14s *General Balance **Base health from 733 to 713 **Base health regen from 1.22 to 1.2 *Scar **Cooldown increased from 6s to 8s **Mana cost increased from 50 to 65 **Slow magnitude adjusted from 10% at all levels to 7/8/9/10% *Reckoning **Bonus bounty decreased from 1000/1500/2000 to 600/950/1300 *Siphon **Damage decreased from 105/135/164/193 to 82/111/140/170 **Mana cost increased from 15 to 25 *General Balance **Base Health decreased from 702 to 678 **Base Health Regen decreased from 1.17 to 1.13 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Shinbi no longer receives a camera shake when she hits a target with Circle Rhythm. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Minor animation improvements to the Hold My Ale emote. *Shield Bash **Damage decreased from 111/158/205/252 to 111/152/193/234 **Scaling decreased from 1.67 to 1.46 *Ablative Armor **Recharge duration increased from 6/5/4/3s to 8/7/6/5s *Carve (Basic Attack) *Counter Guard **Terra raises her shield, guarding for a brief moment. If Terra takes damage while she is guarding the damage is deflected and turned into a shield for a duration. The size of the shield is determined by a percentage of unmitigated damage that was deflected. *Ruthless Assault **Terra spins striking all enemies around her before finishing the spin with an additional forward slash. *Deafening Command **Terra slams her axe into her shield creating a shockwave that deals damage and applies a stun to all enemies in a radius around her. *Unstoppable Force **Terra’s helmet smashes down granting her a shield and immunity to crowd control for a duration. *General Balance **Base Basic Attack damage per level increased from 3.1 to 4.2 **Attack Speed per level increased from 1.5 to 2 *Polish and Bug Fixing **Minor visual improvements to Infernal Wukong skin. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Fixed a bug where damage from Kitty Claws was not scaling with power consistently. All Heroes *Upon release of free look, the camera transition has been improved to be more smooth and less jarring. CARDS & GEMS CARDS *Deathcrawler **Reduced attack speed penalty from 50 to 30 **Reduced critical hit bonus damage from 250% to 200% *Spry-Kin **Fix for not being able to target Allies if they were not visible to Enemies. *Wetware Virus **Now correctly targets enemies who are revealed in the Shadowplane. GEMS *Spell Shield **Now correctly blocks Card abilities. UI *Play Tab Updates **The visual layout has been changed and improved. **CO-OP VS AI and VS AI have been merged into a single play mode option that allows you to choose between human or bot allies. **Special Event quest progress will now be tracked on the Play tab (as well as on the Post-Match screen). **Boost information now also appears above the Play button (when you have one or more boosts the number of boosts you have is also displayed). *Polish and Bug Fixing **Various clarity and visual improvements made to the draft lobby. MONOLITH *A section of the wall above river buffs will now glow the color of the buff that is spawned below it. *Polish and Bug Fixing **Orb Prime buff visual effects added to new minions. **Fixed an issue causing ranged minion attack audio to sometimes not play. **Made map ping sound right channel only. LOOT CRATE *Added: **Legendary ***Crimson Future King Wukong ***Pearl Future King Wukong **Epic ***Ivory Double Agent TwinBlast ***Crimson Double Agent TwinBlast **Common ***Candy Default Terra ***Jungle Default Terra Category:Patch Notes